The Student-Teacher Program!
by Pinky5200
Summary: The Fire Country, in which Konoha High was, passed on a new program; The Student-Teacher program for advance college creds...What will happen to our troublesome bunch, when the school's biggest heart throbs take part in the program? Will they also take part in the inevitable, forbidden teacher-student relationship? Or simply teach? Teach what though? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I've been doing the stories in different order. I just had a feeling this one HAD to be written! So here we are! Read and review please!**

**_The Fire Country, in which Konoha High was, passed on a new program; The student-teacher program for advance college creds...What will happen to our troublesome bunch, when the school's biggest heart throbs take part in the program? Will they eventually take part in the inevitable, forbidden, teacher-student relationship? Or will they simply teach their students? But...Teach what exactly? What will one of them teach their students, when he becomes the new sex-ed teacher? Or the other, for being the new Physical Ed teacher...What about Chemistry? Then having to tutor some students privately...What will happen? Does the teacher-student relationship rule apply to them?_  
**

* * *

**The Student-Teacher Program **

**Chapter 1: Week One, the Intro...**

The first bell finally rang, indicating that students must go to their homerooms. As they walked, a loud pang through the speakers was heard, meaning the office were about to do announcements. It was their first day back to school.

_"Good morning students!"_ Came Mr. Sarutobi's, the principal's, voice. _"I've got a special announcement to make...but let's wait until you all get to your classes." _And so he did wait. He waited for about five minutes before resuming, students in their seats in their homeroom class. _"I am retiring now..."_ Some students gapsed, and other began to talk. The teachers, of course already knowing, has calmed them all down, and waited for the principal to continue. _"Ahem...As I was saying...I am retiring. From this day on, there shall be someone else managing the school. Please meet, Tsunade-san!" _

There was a short pause when the speakers were shortly turned off. When it was turned back on, a woman's voice spoke through them. _"Alright! I am your new principal. From now on, the rules will be stricter! Everyone __**will**__ start wearing uniforms, starting next Monday, the second week of school." _She paused, chuckling softly from the background, knowing students were groaning and somewhat. _"Also...seniors with 100% passing grades ever since freshmen year can tackle on a whole different year that gets advance college credit points, with the new teacher-student program the Fire country has passed only this year. That will be all."_

"ARGH! SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone turned their head to the owner of the voice, only to find a fuming blonde, and an irritated looking pinkette right beside her. Everyone quickly scooted away from the two.

"FOREHEAD! DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Ino yelled. "WE HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS! ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ino turned to her bestfriend, who hasn't said a word ever since the announcement ended. "Saku-"

"I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO BACKFIRE SOMEDAY, PIG! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU!"

Backing away from her bestfriend, with a new frightened, and cautious aura about her, she questioned her. "W-what are you talking about Sakura?"

The pinkette slammed a fist on the table, indicating she was serious. She stood, facing Ino. Oh how unfortunate for Ino that their homeroom sensei wasn't there yet.

Her left eye twitched, and before her blonde friend knew it, she was already holding her by her purple blouse's collar. "THAT ONE TIME IN SENIOR YEAR WHERE YOU DECIDED TO HAVE A PARTY ON A SCHOOL NIGHT AND DRAG. ME. IN. TO IT! **THAT **NIGHT PIG!"

Finally remembering that one night, she creased her eye, standing properly, pointing an accusing finger at her friend, yelling louder than the pinkette has. "IT WAS ONE STUPID 'B'! AND YOU HAD FUN! AND THAT'S NOT THE MATTER HERE FOREHEAD! UNIFORMS! UNIFORMS ARE THE MATTER!"

"Why yo-" Just as Sakura was about to take hold of her friend's collar again, their sensei came in.

Seeing what Sakura was about to do, he rose a brow. "Sakura? Ino? In my class again...?" He looked through the crowd of seated students in front of him, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Hm...Freshmen, Sophomores and Seniors in my homeroom...?" Seeing all the oogling eyes of the freshmen and sophomores' faces at him, he nodded and pulled his scarf higher to cover the lower part of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you believe it!? We're wearing uniforms! **UNIFORMS!"** Ino cried. Saying the word 'uniform' as if it carried some dangerous desease.

He sighed. He couldn't believe all the familiar faces in his homeroom this year. In a corner of the room, sat nine familiar male senior students. Shino Aburame, the shady, always-serious kid, who liked to stay hidden, but was very skillful. Kiba Inuzuka, the high school playboy, not so intelligent, but not absolutely stupid kid, who threw himself to every pretty girl he sees. Rock Lee, the friendliest, hyperactive, 'youthful' kid, whose energy was quite immeasureable. Neji Hyuuga, one of the school's heart throb, the king of martial arts, taekwando, and a lot others that consisted of fists, punch, and kicks. Chojii Akimichi, the...plumpest kid in the group, but undenieably the strongest of them, psychically. Shikamaru Nara, the boy genius with more than a 200 I.Q. level, also one of the school's heart throb, and also the laziest person you could ever meet. Then there was Gaara no Subaku, ALSO one of the school's heart throb, but also one of the coldest, who has a lot of friends. Naruto Uzumaki, another one of the school's hear throb, also the most ingenious one of their group, who also happens to be the all-around-campus-kid. Then Sasuke Uchiha, the school's last member of the 'heart throb group', or so Kakashi calls them. He also happens to be the perfect standards, and grades kid, who usually gets chased around by girls with his natural looks.

Then to the other side of the room, sat their other friends, _lady _friends. There sat Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, and Naruto's girlfriend, whose always shy. Then Tenten, Neji's _best friend, _who happens to be a little tomboyish at times, but is usually the one who's not afraid to speak herself out. Then one of the bickering girls from earlier, is Ino Yamanaka, the school's drama queen, but also one of the friendliest, who also happens to be one of the prettiest girls on campus. Lastly, Sakura Haruno, the 'goody-good girl' with the short temper, who always gets straight A's, except in freshmen year, and the friendliest, and kindest girl you'd meet on capmus. She also happens to be Ino's bestfriend, and is also one of the prettiest girls on campus.

Beside the guys' corner, a big group of girls who kept flirting with the guys. There were only two familiar faces in that group. Ami Watanabi and Karin Uzumaki, who happens to be Naruto's cousin. Ami is listed as 'Queen Bitch' at school, and Karin follows her afterwards. But there was no doubt Karin was prettier than Ami. In fact, Ino, Sakura, Ami, and Karin, are the four prettiest girls on campus, Ino being the prettiest, Sakura being second, making Ami the ugliest of them four.

There were a lot mo-

"Yo! Sorry I'm late sensei! I-"

"Suigetsu..." Suigetsu Hozuki, one of Sasuke's closest friends, and the missing one from the little 'group', and of course one of the school's heart throb. "You're late." Kakashi clicked his tongue. "Take a seat."

Following Kakashi's instructions, he carefully made his way to his seat beside Sasuke and the others, but made a U-turn and sat beside the girls.

Sighing, Kakashi whispered to himself, "This is going to be one hell of a school year."

* * *

**Please lave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess, so far it's not rated M yet. But that's cuz it's not the second week of school yet, hehehe **

**Anyways, sorry for the lack of update…..**

**I'll try to update sooner and earlier next time. **

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**The Student-Teacher Program**

**Chapter 2: News**

_RINGGGGG!_

The bell rang indicating the end of school. There were some cheers heard, and there were some groans. Naruto, in particular cheered as he ran out of class, while the other guys walked out of the room calmly and coolly. The girls however, groaned as the bell rang.

"Argh! A new year, but the same amount of homework!" Ino whined.

Hinata simply giggled at her friend's antics, as Tenten copied her.

"I know right?! They should at least decrease the amount of homework we get…..damn it!"

One particular pinkette though, remained silent.

"H-hey, guys…..What's w-wrong with Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

Ino looked at the pinkette and waved her hand to dismiss the issue. "Psh. She's just mad 'cause of earlier! Not like she should be, I mean, **I **should be mad! Not her!"

Tenten face palmed. "The uniforms aren't such a big deal, Ino. I mean, what you made her do years ago, is a big deal— for her that is."

The two began to argue, as Hinata looked back from each girl, dismayed that they were both yelling at each other in the hallways. Finally, deciding she had enough of it, Sakura halted to a stop in front of the principal's office.

The three stopped, looking curiously over at their friend. "Sakura?" Ino began. "Why did you stop?"

They all saw how high her shoulders rose and then fell. They knew she was mad now. They all took a step back with frightened looks on their faces.

Suddenly, the pinkette turned. Surprisingly, she was smiling, grinning actually. "What's with you guys?" She asked. "Why do you all look scared? It's not like I'm some sort of killer?"

Ino's eye twitched. They were dead. She knew it all too well. Sakura's REALLY pissed now. "S-Sakura…..I-I don't think the new principal…." She said pointing to the door right across from them. "Would like it if one of her school's top students killed three innocent girls…." She finished, eyeing her reaction. She always knew how to kiss up to Sakura when she needed to, and vise versa of course.

Sakura's smile went away and was replaced by a 'that's right!' look. The three girls sighed in relief.

Silence briefly hung over them. Sakura turned on her heel to start walking again, but was immediately stopped by masculine yells from the other side of the principal's door.

Being the nosy girl she was, Ino quickly stuck her left ear at the door, listening to the conversation inside.

Not liking what her best friend was doing, Sakura scolded her in a hushed tone. "Ino! What the hell are you doing?! That's the principal's office, the **new** principal. It's not Mr. Sarutobi anymore!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Sakura! I can't hear a thing they're saying!" Ino waved a hand at her, not bothering to look back.

Hinata looked frightened that they might get caught by some teacher or worse…..the principal herslelf. Tenten, on the other hand, looked intrigue as she copied the blonde.

Sakura looked taken aback. "Ino, Tenten! W-what the hell—"

"Sh!" Tenten cut her off. "It's the guys!"

"What!?" Sakura asked, instantly pressing her ear against the door as well. "What are they talking about? Specifically, who's in there?"

"I think….." Ino began. "I hear Shikamaru, Gaara, Suigetsu—"

"Neji!" Tenten gasped. "I hear Neji inside! He's inside with them!" She whispered frantically.

Apparently, this caught Hinata's attention. She as well, pressed her ear against the office's door. "Nii-san!? Did they get in trouble?!

No one answered. They continued to try and listen to the conversation from the other side. All they heard though, were muffled protests.

"Wait….." Sakura said. "I think…..Sasuke's in there!" Her eyes widened.

"No way….." Ino began. "The smartest people from all over school are in there!"

"What?!" The girls gasped. "You mean they're talking about….." Sakura trailed off.

"…..that new program…." Tenten finished.

Finally deciding to stand up, Hinata broke through her friends' shocked state. "Girls…." She began. "I think we should leave before we get caught eves dropping….."

The three girls, however, waved off their friend's warning. They all sat up-straight against the door. Silence overwhelming them. Or atleast that's what it seemed to Hinata.

"Eek!" Ino shrieked. The two girls beside her, glared and shushed her. She ignored it, and began talking. "Shika-kun is going to be one of the student-professors! OH MY GOD! HE'D LOOK SO CUTE DON'T YOU THINK!?"

The girls sweatdropped, standing up as fast as possible, and dragging their blonde friend away from the office door. Thankfully, they got out of sight when the door opened.

When the door closed again. Tenten scolded her blonde friend. "Damn it, Ino! You almost got us caught!"

"But we didn't now did we?" Ino simled sheepishly at her lame defend.

"Sheesh, Ino. Don't do that again…." Sakura said.

"Y-yea, Ino-san…." Hinata paused. "So it was about the new program?"

Sakura nodded. "If they were called in, them with those damn perfect grades and no detention records….It's most likely about that new program."

Gulping, Ino remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Sakura?" She said. "You're not mad anymore right?" She asked hopefully. She never liked it when her best friend was mad. Specially when she was mad at her. She could get really violent at times, and she didn't want to die young.

Sakura flashed her a smile. "Of course not! Besides," She paused, smirking at the blonde. "I don't need those stupid _advance _college credits."

Tenten and Ino playfully smacked the pinkette, while Hinata laughed heartily. "That's right! You're Haruno Sakura anyways! You wouldn't need a head start for anything, now won't you?" They teased.

Sakura laughed along with her friends. "That's right." They all walked out of school, and walked back to their shared apartment, no longer having a deadly sort of silence around them. Their atmosphere brightened up, nearly getting themselves in trouble.

**At the Office, Present time…..**

"So what do you think?" Tsunade asked, sitting herself on her new, beloved chair. "Will you do it?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well," He paused, looking over his friends. "The way you put it in just now, is not much of a drag, and less troublesome than a normal student's life….."

"Uh-huh." The principal nodded. "You won't have any extra work for home, unless you want to. So really, it depends on how you teach your students." She paused, looking up from her computer with a serious look. "And you do **have **to teach them. I don't care what method you'd use, I just care whether or not they'll learn something from you guys."

Suigetsu sighed and rolled his eyes. Putting his arms behind his head, he asked, "So do we get to pick what class we're going to teach?"

Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke looked up at the new principal, expectantly waiting for her answer.

She shook her head in reply. "'I've already chosen what class you're going to teach, based on your…._skills….._Of course these skills aren't all about you're educational ones…..it's based on….other things as well….."

"And what are those things?" Sasuke asked.

She laughed in return. "Well, that's a secret I can't just spread about, right?"

The guys simply grunted.

"Well, what's our class?" Neji pressed.

Tsunade bent over to the last drawer of her desk. Pulling out a few couple of folders, she smirked at them. "Here."

Before she handed out the folders, Shikamaru asked her a question. "Why are **we **recommended to do this again? And why **us**?"

"Ahh," The blonde woman sighed. "Because the district wants us to, to be able to support our school further. And **you **guys are recommended to do this, because for all the years you've spent in this school, you haven't one record of a detention, suspension, letter or warning of being expelled, and your grades in all of your classes for the past three years are perfect."

Giving up on trying to argue with the new principal. They all accepted the folders that had their new schedules.

Opening the folders, everyone's eyes widened.

"Math." Gaara read coolly.

"Chemistry!?" Shikamaru yelled, surprised.

"Physical ed….." Neji said nonchantly.

"W-what!? Me too!" Suigetsu stammered.

"…..Sex-ed?!"

Everyone's eyes landed on the young Uchiha. They all took in a moment of silence, before Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Neji, broke into small fits of laughter and smirks, while Gaara simply nodded sympathetically to him.

They all knew Sasuke wouldn't survive his first day. His fan girls wouldn't wait a second to run over him, _harassing him_, _touching _him inappropriately. They felt sorry for him, but wouldn't exchange their schedules with him, for they also had fan girls like that.

"Well," The principal broke their entertained state. "I'll see you fellow faculty members on Monday."

**At the Girl's place…**

"Hey Tenten, what classes do you think they'd teach?" The blonde asked, laying flat on her belly, next to the said girl.

It was a Friday night, so naturally all four of them watched movies, relaxed, or pulled all-nighters with their small parties, just for the four of them of course.

Tenten sat up from her previous position, like Ino. "I dunno, an I dun cawre." She replied, stuffing her mouth with ice cream. "Sakuwa! Tuwn da dam light off!"

Doing so, Sakura pulled out her own Ice cream from the fridge, and sat down on the couch next to Hinata. "Here, want some Hinata?"

Pulling her knees to her chest, Hinata replied. "No, thank you, Sakura."

The pinkette carelessly shrugged. "Alrighty then! Suit yourself…..Hey, Pig."

Turning her head to her best friend, she scowled at her playfully. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Want Ice cream?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head and turned back to the movie. "No thanks, Ice cream has a lot of calories, and you know I'm on a diet. "

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right, right, right…"

"How about you, Sakura?"

"Hmn?"

"What classes do you think, the guys will teach?" Ino asked, still not looking over her friend.

"Hmnh…" Sakura thought about the guys teaching classes to teenagers their age. She laughed at the thought. "Heh. No idea….."

Sitting up, Ino turned the T.V off.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled. "The movie wasn't even over yet!"

"A-ano….Ino…..We were still watching…..that was a l-little rude…." Hinata said, hiding her face in the warmth of her black hoodie. She was only wearing a dark blue bicycle short shorts, and her black hoodie, so she was a little cold. She huddled her long hair, quietly fearing her blonde friend's outburst.

Tenten on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the cold air. She was only wearing a light pink, spaghetti strapped tank top, and light blue pants. "Look, Ino. Whatever you're thinking, wait until the movie finishes, will ya?!" She yelled, continuing her lustful eating of the ice cream in her hands.

"Yeah, Pig. Come on, we all want to finish the movie first.." Sakura said. She as well, wore an oversized black hoodie, and black short, shorts, that were shorter than Hinata's.

Ino, who was wearing a light pink, spaghetti strapped tank top, and a pair of violet short shorts, like Sakura's, turned and faced her friend's with a smirk plastered on her pretty face. "Well, _**I **_think that one of the guys will be teaching _sex-ed_." She said.

The girls quickly turned red. Tenten fumed at the blonde. "I-ino! What the hell!? Konoha high has never had such a class, what do you think they'll start one now?!"

"Well….._Tenten…._The stupid program flier **did **say there will be 'new classes'." She furrowed her eyebrows suggestively. "And I'm thinking….._Hyuuga Neji _might teach it!" She squeaked.

The brunette instantly turned a deep color of red that would put Hinata's to shame. "W-what a-are y-you looking at me l-like that for I-Ino!?" She stammered.

"Well…." The blonde said in a sing-song voice. "He is kin—"

"Oi, Pig." Sakura cut her off. "Why's you're heart set on Neji-nii like that?" She smirked.

Ino immediately defended herself. "What?! I do **not **have a thing for nii-san like that, Sakura!"

Sakura's smirk grew even bigger. "Oh yeah? Then who is it set on?"

It was Ino's turn to smirk. "Oh I know what you're trying to do, Forehead. But I'm not ashamed when I say I am in love with Nara Shikamaru. Everyone knows anyways. Besides, I have never acted like some kind of fan girl around him, unlike someone…"

Sakura's face reddened and her smirk diminished. "W-what?!"

"You know…..it might even be _Uchiha Sasuke_. " She shrugged." I dunno though…I just think…." She giggled.

No one spoke. All that could be heard was the uncomfortable mumbles of Sakura and Tenten, and Ino's fits of giggles. Hinata decided not to speak, frightened she might get caught up in the conversation.

Suddenly, Ino stopped, and her eyes widened. Everyone looked at her curiously and cautiously.

"Ino-san, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"…" She didn't reply.

"Ino?" Sakura called, getting a little worried.

"Hey—Blondie…." Tenten called.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"….."

_GROWLLLLLL!_

The three girls sweat dropped. Ino laughed at her friends' reaction. "I'm hungry." She sweetly said.

"No….._really,_ Pig?" Sakura mocked.

"Damn it, Ino! You got me worried there….."

"Aw, why is that Tennie?"

"…..You were actually quiet for once….."

"…."

"…."

"Ha." Sakura smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN TENTEN?!" Ino yelled.

Tenten smirked at her. Just as she was about to answer her friend, their apartment door opened.

"What the—" Sakura was cut off by the sight of uninvited guests to their apartment.

* * *

**Yo! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I am really really REALLY THANKFUL to KHautumn21597 for waiting and giving me energy to keep writing this. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**I think this chapter would be a good one, just a hunch, but yeah. Please let me know how it is, by leaving a review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

* * *

**The Student-Teacher Program**

**Midnight Party**

The door opened and allowed six boys to enter.

"Geez," The first one began, "It's been a long day, hasn't it..." The blonde male continued into the apartment casually, tossing his things to the side, and making himself comfortable on the nearest couch.

"Hn." The second one nodded, following suit of his bestfriend, relaxing on the soft couch. "It's hot tonight..." He complained, running a hand through his dark raven hair.

The girls continued to watch this, shocked.

The third boy who entered, headed directly to the kitchen, taking a dozen cans of soda from the girls' fridge. "I know right! It's a good thing the fridge is packed!" He happily exclaimed.

"Heh. Get me one, will ya?" The fourth boy yelled, sitting on the couch as the first two had done.

"Tch." The fifth entered, leaning at the wall in the entrance to the living room. "Turn up the AC..."

The sixth one entered the room, in a luxurious pace. "What a drag...I don't want to be the principal's pet..." He muttered.

Finally coming out of their state of shock, the girls began to look furious. Sakura, who had recovered first, 'transformed'. 'Transformed' is what Ino would call it, whenever her bestfriend would reach the maximum limit of being pissed, and turning into a monster.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger to their uninvited guests. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

Sasuke smirked at her. "What's wrong, Sakura? I thought you wanted to see me?" He teased.

The pinkette decided to ignore his small comment and drew Naruto from his sitting position, up, by his collar. "Why do you have a key to **our** apartment, Naruto?!"

The blonde scratched his whiskered cheek with one finger, and began to look around the room nervously. "Well..."

Neji pushed himself off the wall, and watched Naruto suspiciously. "Why **do **you have a key to their apartment, Naruto?"

The atmosphere in the room had began to be uncomfortably knowing. The audience, which excluded Naruto and Neji, had scrunched up their faces and look at the blonde disgustingly. Neji, who held himself from killing the blonde, slowly narrowed his eyes to his cousin. "A-are you t-two...d-doing...what w-we **think **you're doing...?"

It was a sight to see Neji to stutter, and what anyone would give to see someone such as he have such a problem. But now wasn't the right time to piss him off even more.

The young female Hyuuga had already turned a bright shade of red, and fidgeted nervously with the hem of the shirt she wore. "A-ano...nii-san..."

Turning his attention to his blonde friend, he took hold of him away from Sakura, and looked evily, and frightening into his eyes. "**Is. It. Naruto?**"

"Well..." Naruto continued to try and look for help around the room. Sasuke, his bestfriend, only smirked at him and continued to watch. Sakura was still obviously mad at him. It was useless to ask Kiba, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu who was already finding entertainment in this and didn't want it to end that quickly. The girls, well they were like Sakura— mad at their intruders, specially the one who led them in. That is, except for his girlfriend, who would be unable to help him either way. He took a deep breath and looked at the elder boy in front of him. He answered him, by muttering something under his breath.

Unfortunately, instead of ridding the unnecessary attention, he only made it worst.

Neji poked him. "What was that?" His voice, threatening like always, eyes glaring daggers into the blonde.

Naruto twitched in reaction to the Hyuuga's frightening actions. "Nothing!" He quickly answered.

Having enough of the blonde, Neji clenched his fist, ready to strike the blonde down. "Why you littl—"

"Don't nii-san!" Hinata screeched. She wanted to keep Naruto from getting hurt in any way possible, but this time it was just a little bit harder.

Everyone's eyes watched Hinata, waiting for her to explain. Sasuke, specifically, watched the girl in great amusement with a smirk plastered on his pretty face. Kiba merely grinned like an idiot, watching what was about to unfold. The girls, on the other hand, had horror-stricken faces as they waited for the girl's explanation.

Hinata immediately turned red, colliding her pointer fingers with one another, looking everywhere around the room just to avoid eye-contact. "W-well, er, we, uh...N-naruto-kun and I—"

Naruto, coming to his girlfriend's rescue, quickly finished for her. "We only did it for like 4 or 5 times—Chill."

Neji, fuming and twitching with anger, chased Naruto around the girls' small apartment, screaming 'How **dare **you **touch **Hinata that way, you idiot!'.

Kiba their hearts' content, as Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru smirked and chuckled lightly in amusement. The girls, like earlier, wore horror-stricken faces.

Having had enough of it, Ino yelled. "**STOP RUNNING AROUND OUR DAMN APARTMENT YOU IDIOT!**"

Thinking he's ran away enough, Naruto quickly hid behind the fuming female blonde. "T-tell him to _not _kill me first!"

"Why the hell would I **not **kill you, you doofus!? You touched my cousin!"

"But she's my girlfriend, so deal with it!"

"Oh yeah?! Then deal with my fist, Dobe!"

"If you could even lay one hi—"

Ino turned around and yelled at the blonde, as the others kept watching them with sheer amusement. "You **idiot! **We'd all kill you for what you did!" She said, pointing to Ten Ten and Sakura.

"Yeah?! Well, it takes two people to actually do it, Ino!" Naruto yelled in defense.

Disgusted about what they just heard, Neji and Ino both landed a fist on top of Naruto's blonde head. As soon as they've done what they've done, the two sat on the couch next to the smirking Uchiha, resigning to killing the blonde.

Silence coated the room for quite a while, until Ten Ten decided to break it with a sigh. "What the hell are you guys doing here so late at night, anyways? How long are you going to stay?" She asked calmly, still glaring at the blonde boy sitting next to his girlfriend.

"We are only here because some idiot thought that we should tell you guys the 'great news' tonight. And we weren't really planning on staying long afterwards." Neji answered.

The girls' curiousity rose, and quickly asked what they had to say. "So what is it?" The girls asked in unison.

"_Yawnnnn..._It's nothing big really..." Shikamaru said.

"Hah." Kiba smirked. "But four guys in this room, are going to be our senseis starting Monday!" He ended enthustiastically.

"Oh..." Ino and Sakura groaned. "We thought it'd be real news."

"Wait what?!" Naruto gasped. "You mean you already knew?! No way—you two are bluffing."

Sakura rose a brow, and replied. "Neji-nii, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Sasuke are the student-teachers." She said confidently, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Naruto gaped at her, as Sasuke spoke. "Hn. So you know what that means right?" He smirked.

"Exactly what do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"The program only called for straight A+ students since freshmen year." His smirk grew. "That means, you **failed** a class at least once." His smirk grew so big, it looked as if he was grinning.

Sakura choked on her ice cream, and Naruto yelled in surprise. "What?! Sakura-chan failed a class!? Whoa...I think the world may be ending soon guys..." He remarked.

Ino, on the other hand, smiled sheepishly, backing away from her bestfriend. Ten Ten and Hinata though, tried to contain their fits of giggles. Shikamaru smirked knowingly, as Kiba, and Naruto burst into laughter.

The pinkette glared at the blonde boy, and quickly defended her reputation. "For your **information, Sasuke-kun,** I did **not **fail a class at all! I simply had a B!" She yelled, cheeks burning red.

Sasuke continued to tease her about her 'failure', and how much farther she was from even getting a bit closer to his academic reputation.

And not too long after their small arguments, they all ended up watching a a couple of movies together before the guys left the girls' apartment.

The first to leave the apartment was Kiba and Shikamaru. Bidding goodbye to the girls, Shikamaru eyed the Yamanaka girl with slight clues of interest in his eyes, and smirked. Kiba flirted for the last time with the girls—and failed—then left the small apartment with the boy genius.

Next to leave was Naruto—who had to be unwillingly dragged out by Neji— and the Hyuuga prodigy. The blonde boy insisted on sleeping over for the night, but Neji gave him another hard fist to the skull and dragged him out, bidding farewell to his best friend first.

Lastly, Sasuke and Suigetsu left last. Suigetsu, after waking up from his long 'nap' was set to go back home. Sakura, showing the two men out of their apartment, held a short conversation with the Uchiha.

"I'll see you in my class on Monday, Ms. Haruno." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Exactly what class are you even teaching? And how are you so sure I'll be one of your 'victims'?"

"Ouch. That hurts." Sasuke said sarcastically, running his hand through his hair. "And I got a list of who I'll get for my class." He replied, taking out the folder from earlier to show her.

"Hmn..." The pinkette hummed, taking the folder, and looking through it. She saw her name, and chuckled. "Your lucky to have me in your class then, Uchiha-sensei."

"Please, Sakura..." He said seductively. "I believe we both know that we've already passed such formalities years ago?" He leaned in closer to her face.

The girl smirked and shoved the folder to his chest pushing him away. "Pfft. But that was several years ago—so now, we're **back **to formalities, _Uchiha-sensei._"

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, Suigetsu called him from the end of the hall, waiting for him. Instead, he smirked at her. "We can continue this conversation in class on Monday then..."

The pinkette merely smiled and nodded. "Looking forward to it, Uchiha-sensei—Wait!" She called out.

Sasuke turned around and rose a brow at her.

"What class are you teaching again? Well—you never really answered me..."

Sasuke smirked once again, and turned back to start walking away. "Sex-ed." He simply answered.

Sakura was left gaping, and frozen at her spot. '_Sex-ed!?' _She thought. '**_Sex-ed!?_**_ Of all the possible selection of classes—Sex-ed...Oh, Kami...'_

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? Was it a good chapter like I thought? Please leave a review and let me know! **

**- And what do you think about the relationship I made for Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan? And that history between them? Well please leave me a review to let me know! Thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys C:**

* * *

**Early Monday morning**

**At the girls' apartment**

Ino sat on her bed, with her phone kept in between her left shoulder blade and left ear, contemplating on whether or not she should wear the outfit in her hands for tomorrow.

The blonde spoke directly to her phone, with an unsure expression. "_You really think I shouldn't, Forehead?_"

At the other end of the line, Sakura sighed exasperatedly to her phone, as she abruptly sat up from her bed, massaging her right temple with her right hand. "Look, Pig..." She paused, taking a glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "It's **12:43 am**." She emphasized.

_"But __**Sakura**__! This is an important decision! So __**help me, Forehead!**__" _

"Ino!" The pinkette said hotly. "It's a new school policy...Now..." She plopped back down on her bed. "I don't want to continue this conversation on the phone anymore, let's talk tomo—"

Before the pinkette could finish her sentence, her bestfriend came barging in her room, with the school uniform in hand. Sakura quickly jumped back to sitting on her bed.

"Ino—" She rolled her eyes. "Argh! I meant—"

Ino cut her off. "I know, I didn't want to talk on the phone either, my battery was getting used up—" She turned the lights on, and plopped down beside her bestfriend. "So?" She deadpanned.

"'So?'" Sakura mimicked, frustration written all over her face.

Ino looked at her with an unfazed expression.

"'So?'?!" The pinkette repeated, throwing her hands around.

The blonde sighed loudly. "**So! **Do you really think I shouldn't **not **wear this tomorrow?"

Sakura dropped herself back to her bed, sighing loudly. "**Oh. My. Ka—**" She pulled a pillow to her face, muffling the end of her sentence.

Ino simply giggled to herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion**

_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNN—_

"Argh..." Sasuke groaned. It was more than the twentieth time his bestfriend had called his cellphone—which by the way, he's already blocked him from, but started using other numbers, causing him to just turn the damn thing off. It was also more than the nth time the dobe called his—

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

His bedroom door creaked open, and his mother poked her head. "Sweetheart, Naruto's on the phone."

He merely sighed in frustration and sinked in his comfortable chair in front of his computer. "Please hang it up, Okaa-san."

"Alright then." She smiled and closed the door, leaving him in silence once again.

Like he was saying earlier, the Dobe has been calling non-stop at all the contacts he has. The only one the blonde hasn't called through yet was his Skype. He was thankful he wasn't signed in.

He sighed, he had to get on in five minutes to talk to his brother, who was in the states. It was their daily routine, every 12:50 am, Monday morning, they'd have a short conversation, but lately they haven't talked yet because of the time difference, so Sasuke decided to get on a couple minutes early.

He had already forgotten that he was dodging a certain blonde—the lack of sleep does not always bode well with him.

He quickly typed in his username and password, and was only waiting for it to sign him in. A few minutes, it seemed, has passed yet Skype was still loading to get him in, and he was getting frustrated. He was extremely tired because what a long day it was, and annoyed because Naruto was still texting him nonstop. He began to repeatedly click on the 'sign-in' button over and over again. As soon as he was signed in, a call from Naruto popped up, which he sadly, and accidentally accepted.

A window of Naruto's face quickly popped up. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"_Teme! Do you know how much I've been trying to call you?! I've been calling your cellphone, you're h—"_

"Yes, Naruto, I know you've been calling..." He sighed. "Now what do you want?"

The blonde boy sighed heavily and shook his head. "_Kabuto said he's going to sue you for what you did..._"

"Tch." The raven haired man ran his fingers through his hair. "He can sue me for all I care." He smirked. "Let him run to his Uncle, I don't give a damn."

Naruto's eyes quickly brightened up and he grinned. "_Glad to see you like always, Teme!" _He grinned.

Sasuke simply rose a brow at him.

"_I mean...ever since you knocked him out with one punch earlier, you were fuming!" _He threw his hands in exaggeration to prove his point. "_You went home right after too." _

He smirked again, comfortably setting himself in his chair. "Go to sleep, idiot. Or you'll be drooling all over your papers again tomorrow."

Naruto grinned ear to ear, hands behind the back of his head. "_Hahahahaha...yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you waiting for Itachi-nii to call?"_

"Hn." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked at him funny. _"I thought he said he wasn't going to call for four weeks?"_

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "When did he ever say that?"

"_You know...when he sent that e-mail to you, last week when we were playing COD?"_

"What e-mail?!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "_Oh you know...the one in your gmail account? Hehehe...Guess I forgot to tell you huh?"_

As Sasuke quickly signed into the said account and searched for the e-mail, he slammed his left hand on his table, startling Naruto. "You idiot! You opened my mail, and you didn't even mark it unread at the very least!"

_"Hahaha...Oh yeah...Oops! Look at the time! Night Teme!" _And the window closed.

Sasuke slammed his laptop closed and headed to his bed. "That idiot...I'm going to kill him when I see him..." He muttered.

* * *

**At the girls' apartment**

"Oh my gosh, you guys..." Ten Ten walked towards the open door, only to find Sakura and Ino sitting on the bed and talking. The brunette was still groggy as she was woken up by the loud voices coming from the pinkette's room.

Sakura and Ino were quite amused to see a groggy Ten Ten walking into the room, half asleep.

"Tennie? Are you alright?" Ino asked poking her friend.

"Yeah, Tennie, if Ino woke you up, she's sorry." Sakura sighed, as the blonde merely grinned.

The brunette gave out muffled responses, as she crashed face first onto Sakura's bed.

Ino giggled at the sight of the brunette crashing so tiredly at pinkette's bed, as she knows the Ten Ten to be one of the toughest people she knows. Then Sakura soon followed suit.

The blonde huffed. "Oh come on you guys! Sakura, you have to help me, and since Tennie's here now, she's helping t—"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_!

"A-ano..." Came a soft voice. This made Sakura's head shoot up, and Ten Ten to give out more muffled responses. Ino, on the other hand, grinned sinisterly at the shy girl.

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. "Right on time!" She said as she stood up and pulled the girl in.

"Erm...What are you three still doing up at this hour?" She asked, hugging her teddy bear tighter.

"Oh!" Ino began. "They're here for our late night slumber party!"

"Ino..." Sakura grumbled. "Shut up..."

Ten Ten also agreed, though her voice was muffled of course.

"E-eh!?" Hinata asked. "I-it's 1:06 am...In five hours we have to get up and get ready for school..."

"Five hours!?" The blonde asked. "What do you mean five hours? We usually get up around 7 am—"

"We still have to pick up our new schedules at the admissions office tomorrow morning, Pig..." Sakura intervened. "Pssh...We're lucky only the senior class has a schedule change this year..." She paused. "I mean, do you remember Freshman year?"

Ten Ten rolled over and sighed heavily. "Oh. My. Kami. That was probably the worst event in our Freshman year."

"Oh, look who's awake to join the party." Ino grinned, poking the brunette's side.

"Well...it w-wasn't as bad as I remembered..." Hinata spoke innocently.

Sakura's, Ino's, and Ten Ten's heads quickly shot up and looked at the Hyuuga girl.

"Easy for you to say, Hinata!" Ino said.

"Yeah...you weren't in that **stampede**!" Ten Ten added.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You were one of those who were only **watching **as it happened—You were backed up against your locked, which was lucky!"

Ino and Ten Ten nodded in agreement, and the four of them were left remembering the second day of Freshmen year. They all ended up wide awake and laughing their heads off, having fun as the sun was still down.

Unfortunately, this means, they most probably won't get enough sleep for the oncoming day. Yikes!

* * *

**Please leave a review, no matter what it is. It's great motivation to know someone's reading what you're writing. **

**'Till next time!**


End file.
